


The Change in Years

by lou1992



Series: Change in Time [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Astrid is a bitch in this, Bully Dagur, Changed Dagur, Enemies to Lovers, Hiccup has both legs, Hiccup plays piano, M/M, Nice Dagur, Toothless is a pitbull
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:46:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lou1992/pseuds/lou1992
Summary: A chance meeting has Hiccup making amends with his childhood bully, who seemed to disappear after high school only to show up seven years later looking like a changed man. Feelings are shared, especially on Dagur's end and what was once an enemy becomes Hiccup's most beloved person.





	The Change in Years

He must have done something wrong, anything to have made this night go down to shitland. How dare she show up here, where he works, with her new boyfriend that she just got with in a month after they broke up. How dare she pretend to not notice him and ignore him when she and her new boy toy parked their butts at a table very close to where he’s playing the piano. Did she forget his work schedule or was she purposely flaunting her super hot boyfriend? 

Confused? Here, let’s explain what happened three months ago. He dropped out of college, deciding that he very much liked playing piano at a very fancy, well to do restaurant where he could bring home free food if there’s any leftovers. He had a girlfriend who went to college for art and was very good at it when suddenly BAM! She tells him she wants to break up. Never giving a full explanation on why, just one those ‘it’s not you, it’s me' spiel. Which was bullshit because she starts going out with one of her art buddies Erett, who really was super hot.

Now here she is with her hot piece, her gaze avoiding her ex’s general vicinity. He wanted to jump off the bench and grill into her about the needing space shit she oh so wanted. How is this getting space from him?! He accidentally missed a key out of anger, but luckily it wasn’t noticeable and kept playing like the perfect pianist he was. Well, thought of as one.

He too tried to ignore them, but she started using her loud obnoxious laugh that was actually really cute to gather his attention. He knew this because that was the only time she ever used it and it bugged him. He wanted to glare at her, give her the stink eye, but he kept his face neutral and pretended that he actually didn’t see her. And it was working because out of the corner of his eye, he could see the displeasure in her face at being ignored.

Eventually, he had to stop to rest his hands and have a drink. Another perk of working here as long as he didn’t get drunk and only drank when playing the piano; he was a waiter on most days. He pulled out his phone, pretending to fiddle with it as he walked past their table and acted as if he hadn’t noticed them. Even going as far as smiling down at his phone, as if he was reading a text from a lover. Boy did she not like this.

What happened to her? She used to be kind, caring, and polite, but ever since she started college and hanging around this certain group of people, she changed. Every time they went out on dates, she would try to cause a scene for whatever reason. Bringing up things that used to never bother her before or said she had forgotten about years ago. She was rude and snarky, always interrupting him and talking about herself. It was like she was reminding him how lucky he was that she ever considered dating him. She was the hot, popular soccer player that could have anyone she wanted and yet chose him. Now she held it over his head before they broke up. 

Maybe it was a good thing they broke up. She turned into a major cunt.

He sat at the bar and asked for his usual whisky on rocks. The young white haired man gave it to him with a flirtatious grin, too bad he was already taken. He would have gone out with him if the white haired man had asked, but he was more than unavailable. The white haired man, Jack, was engaged if the ring on his finger said anything. Good for him, he wished them many years of happiness.

He had about half an hour before he had to go back to the piano and decided to waste that time by people watching, making up ridiculous stories about their lives. Astrid was still doing that laugh to try and gain his attention, but he did an excellent job ignoring her. He was having fun until a familiar voice that he hadn’t heard in so long assaulted his ears, making him tense and quickly turn away to keep himself from being noticed.

It’s been years and yet that voice sent shivers of fear down his spine. He hoped for a miracle that the owner of that voice wouldn’t notice him and not come this way. He hoped that the voice and their companions stayed far away from him and leave before they even realize who he was when he had to go back to the piano. But of course, it would not happen and the world was out to get him tonight. The voice told their companions that they’d right back and parked themselves at the bar just two seats away from him.

“Can we get some good expensive wine at our table, please? Gotta try and impress the big wigs.”

His eyes widened at how much the voice had changed. No longer did it hold that underlining crazy tone to it and it had deepened to such a gravelly and sensual way. He had to see if the owner of the voice had changed in appearance as well. He took a quick peek before quickly turning away, eyes wide and a blush coloring his cheeks. The owner has indeed changed, from what he could see. He only got one quick side view of the owner of the voice, but it was enough.  
The owner of the voice still had shockingly red hair in the same style it was before, but it was more neat and not so choppy. The once bearded chin was clean shaven and the skin tone looked better, cleaner. The once ratty biker style clothing was replaced with a nice clean cut, dark gray suit.

“Will this do?” Jack asked as he handed over a very expensive bottle of red wine.

“Yes, thank you.”

He went to peek again to see if the voice had left, but was caught in the act. Green eyes met his own green pair and the owner’s narrowed in contemplation before widening in remembrance.

“Hiccup?”

Fuck.

“Dagur?” Hiccup replied, making himself look and sound just as surprised, as if he had just now noticed him.

“Damn, it’s been, what, six-seven years since I last saw you?”

“Uh, yeah, I guess.” Hiccup could not look away at the very handsome and well put together man before him. He was expecting a glare, a snide remark, anything that his old bully used to say or do. But what he got instead was something he did not expect.

Dagur gave Hiccup a look of shame, also most likely remembering his bullying ways back in their childhood and schooling years before Hiccup left for college. He never knew what happened to Dagur after that nor did he have any interest to know back then. But now, seeing him look like a kicked puppy and very apologetic and… embarrassed?, made Hiccup think otherwise.

“Hey, um, look. So I guess this might be very late and random, but I’m sorry for all that I’ve put you through back then. For acting like a top notch ass,” Dagur said while scratching the back of his head, a light flush to his cheeks.

Hiccup’s eyebrows rose high into his forehead while his eyes widened at the unexpected words that came from the other’s mouth. The much bigger man’s demeanor was also a surprise. The usual menacing smirk was gone and the dangerous glint Hiccup oh so remembered was missing as well. It was like a total stranger stood before him who just so happened to know his name.

When Hiccup stayed silent, Dagur began to panic. “I’m not trying to ask for any kind of forgiveness or anything, I just figured, y’know, it was long past due and you out of everyone I apologized to deserved it the most. You probably still hate me though, huh? I don’t blame you, I mean-“

“I never hated you,” Hiccup interrupted quietly, gazing into the other’s eyes to see that yes, Dagur was very sorry for what he’s done to him in the past. Embarrassed at himself even. 

It was Dagur's turn to be astonished and look at Hiccup in surprise. “… Really?”

He shrugged and ran a hand through auburn locks, looking away for a second before looking back. “Yeah, I mean… more terrified than anything else, but never hate. Sure I may have told people I did, but I was angry and upset and wanted people to, I don’t know, comfort me I guess.”

The sad frown that developed on the redhead’s face had Hiccup want to hug the other. Woah, wait, what? Why would he do that when he still felt angry towards the other? Yes, he never hated the other man, but he was pretty angry over everything he did. Dagur’s physical and mental bullying messed him up bad through his young teenage years and it upset his father when he had to go to therapy.

“Hey, uh, look. I really want to, uh, talk more with you. But I need to get back to the other guys before I blow it,” Dagur said as he looked away and scratched his cheek. “What time do you get off work?”

Hiccup was once again blown away by Dagur, thinking the man was trying to kindly blow him off until the last part. “About an hour and ten minutes.”

“I think that’s enough time to impress the big wigs,” the redhead said to himself as he rubbed his chin. “Would you like to meet up afterwards and… talk? I feel like if I don’t by the end of the night, I never will and there’s so much I need to speak to you about.”

Hiccup would like to think it was Dagur’s hopeful expression that had him giving in and tried to deny the feeling that it was something deeper within him that really had him say yes. “Well the place closes after I’m done, but I don’t think my boss would mind if we stayed behind after closing as long as we don’t touch the alcohol.”

Dagur nodded and smiled brightly at the auburn, making Hiccup’s heart jump in his chest. “Ok. I’ll see you in an hour then.”

“Ok.”

The redhead slid off the stool with the wine and left to the small group of men. Hiccup gulped and fiddled with his bowtie as he suddenly felt hot. His break was over and he calmly walked back to the piano, ignoring Astrid’s look of concern. Some part of her must still be there then. As he sat down on the bench once more, he saw Dagur’s eyes widened in surprise and began to play Clair de Lune by Debussy.

…

“Goodnight,” Jack said as he pocketed his wallet and keys into his coat jacket, the last one to leave for the night. He sat the keys to the restaurant on the bar’s counter in front of Hiccup and gave him a serious look. “Make sure the doors are locked tight when you leave and you give these back to me first thing tomorrow.”

Hiccup nodded and grabbed the keys, putting them in his pants’ pocket. “I won’t lose them, I promise.”

“You better not. I already have Manny's gaze staring down at me every chance he gets, I don’t need any more reason for him not to trust me.”

“Still angry about that little stint, huh?” Hiccup felt bad for the other because Jack had just gotten over his punishment of being on bathroom duty and cleaning out the grill pan. Mr. Clause (yes, Clause), the manager (Manny was the owner), had even gone as far as having Jack clean every crook and cranny of the kitchen. Even the hard to reach places. Manny had let Claus be in charge of Jack's punishment.

Jack shook his head as he sighed. “Wont let me live it down. Always has to remind me in some way whenever he sees me.”

“Well, you did light a small fire cracker in the men’s bathroom and destroyed a very expensive toilet. Plus the cost of the water damage wasn’t small.”

Jack glared lightly at Hiccup before nodding in agreement, not looking the least bit guilty. “I'll see you tomorrow.”

“Goodnight.”

“Night.”

Jack left and Hiccup found himself alone… with Dagur. His old tormentor. The auburn gulped as he made his way over to the redhead, who sat quietly at the other end of the bar, and sat next to him. Dagur grinned small, looking unsure and nervous. He’s nervous? Hiccup’s the one who should be nervous. For all he knew, Dagur could be faking the whole nice guy act and beat the living shit out of him like the old days.

Hiccup stayed silent, unsure on what to do and waited to see what Dagur had to say. He didn’t have to wait long.

“So, uh… what would like to talk about?” the redhead asked, making Hiccup narrow his eyes in confusion.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?”

Dagur’s eyes widened before he chuckled nervously. “You’re right, sorry. Uh, well, I guess what I want to talk about is our childhood.”

“Ok.” He would rather not, but he’ll hear what Dagur has to say for now.

“First off, I wanted to apologize again for everything I’ve done to you in the past. I really am sorry and I can’t express how much I regret treating you that way. You never deserved it.”

“Why did you? Bully me, I mean.”

The redhead let out a heartless laugh as he looked down at the counter. “I felt threatened by you.”

Hiccup had a hard time fathoming such a thing and laughed. “Threatened by me? A little fish stick of a boy who couldn’t even throw a fucking basketball?” He wasn’t going to lie, he really was pathetically weak in his younger teens. And small. He was pretty small for his age back then.

“You were more than that. You were smart, didn’t let things get in your way in getting what you want, and you were best friends with Astrid, the most popular girl in school. You had everything I didn’t. Sure I had friends if you want to call them that, but not like yours. I was failing in everything but sports and my girlfriend Mila was cheating on me with her best friend. My father was disappointed in me and cut me out of his will. So I guess I took my frustrations out on you and wanted to feel like I was in power for once.”

Hiccup was unsure on what to say and just mumbled out, “Wow.”

“I know it’s not an excuse, but beating you, putting you down made me feel like I was in control. And when I saw you get back up and continue on with life, I didn’t feel in control anymore.” The look of utter devastation on the redhead’s face was heart breaking and Hiccup could see the regret in his eyes.

“But I couldn’t get on with life,” the auburn commented quietly as he fiddled with his left index finger. “I may have looked like I could, but I had started to believe everything you said and often times wanted to kill myself. I had to go to therapy for many years before I left for college and I never saw you again.”

Dagur covered his face with his right hand and for a second, Hiccup thought he might start crying. “I am so sorry, Hiccup. I know there’s no way to redeem myself for all that I did.” His voice had become rough and he ran a hand down his face to settle it over his mouth. “During that time I was mostly high on so many different things and finally, after graduation, which I barely passed, I overdosed and my father put me into a very expensive but very good rehab center.”

So that’s what happened to him. Hiccup never heard Dagur’s name when he left for college or ever saw him and only once wondered what had happened to the redhead. “How long were you there?”

“Just got out four months ago, actually. I gave the place hell the first few years there before finally giving in and accepting my fate, slowly realizing what kind of man I had let myself become. It was like a fog was lifted from my mind and I started to change myself for the better with the help of many people. It was… tough.”

“Wait, then that would mean you missed your father’s funeral two years ago,” Hiccup stated after Dagur finished, feeling a lump form in his throat as he thought of missing his own father’s funeral. That would have been devastating.

“I didn’t know my father had died until a month after his death and only because Heather was trying to connect with me again at the time. If I had known ahead of time, I would have been let go to attend the funeral.” Dagur’s face had gone blank and he continued to gaze down at the counter, though his head was tilted towards the auburn as he spoke. “I heard about your father too. I’m very sorry for your loss.”

“I’m sorry for your loss too.” Hiccup’s father had died seven months ago due to being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

He had gone to a jewelry store that was high end to find a gift for his wife, who had just come back into their life a few months beforehand. She had gone overseas for a business trip when she had an accident and gotten amnesia. No one knew who she was, her family hadn’t known about her leaving and couldn’t find her, and she ended up making a new life for herself in a small town in Europe when they bumped into each other coincidentally. Just seeing Hiccup’s father’s face brought everything back and she went back home, surprising everyone. Then Stoic was shot soon after trying to stop a robbery. He did stop it, but it ended his life.

Dagur’s father died of a heart attack during a fundraiser, collapsing on the stage when he gave a speech. From what Heather said, the doctors said they were surprised her father lived as long as he did with his heart in such bad condition. Hiccup went to the funeral on Heather’s behalf, but didn’t pay any attention to it and kept his head down throughout most of the ceremony. Vaguely he wondered if Dagur had been there before shaking the thought from his head, leaving once the funeral was over. Hiccup didn’t know the man all that well despite being good friends with Stoic and didn’t feel comfortable being there.

“I heard he died bravely,” Dagur continued in a sad whisper, gazing up at Hiccup now with a sad look.

The auburn nodded as he glance down at the counter before quickly looking back up. “He did. He saved a pregnant woman, several elderly ladies, and a young man who was looking for an engagement ring from being shot by tackling the robber to the ground while getting shot in the process.” He was just beginning to have a good relationship with his father too. “I’m glad he died that way. Not that I’m happy that he’s dead, I’m just glad he died the way he wanted to rather than old age.”

“He was one of those go out in a blaze of glory, huh?”

Hiccup gave a small humorless laugh as he tucked a lock of hair behind his ear, looking away as he thought of his father. Yes indeed his father was like that. Always complaining about getting too old and wanting to die while he still had his good looks. Well Stoic got his wish, though it was still a bit too soon for Hiccup… especially for Valka, his mother. Hiccup looked up to see Dagur staring at him intently, face guarded.

“What?” the auburn questioned hesitantly, feeling himself tense up.

The redhead opened his mouth before shutting it and looked away as he ran a hand over his mouth. He appeared to be in thought, looking a bit worried and nervous. He clenched his eyes shut for a few seconds before he abruptly faced Hiccup again with a look of determination that was still riffled with uncertainty. 

“Not to get off topic of our dads, but… there was another reason I bullied you so much,” Dagur started as a small flush colored his cheeks. “Growing up, I… I had a bit of a crush on you. Like really bad.” He looked sheepish as he looked away, the blush deepening.

Hiccup’s eyes widened in shock as his mouth opened and closed slightly, at a loss for words. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, sure he hadn’t head the other right. “Wait, what? How-? But… huh? Why?”

“For the same reasons I said before. You’re smart, kind, loyal… and damn cute.”

The auburn sputtered, his whole face turning red. “I am not cute!”

Dagur chuckled. “Well not anymore. If I may be so bold, you have grown into a very gorgeous guy.”

Hiccup almost choked on his spit as the blush spread up to his ears. “Are you flirting with me?” he asked in a sharp whisper.

Dagur’s teasing smile slipped off his face as his eyes widened, looking panicked. “Oh fuck, I’m so sorry. I had no right, please forgive me. I’m very, very sorry.”

“Dagur, calm down,” the auburn interrupted the other’s babbling. “I know you didn’t mean any disrespect. I’m just… surprised. I never would have imagined that you had liked me in that way.”

The redhead shrugged as he became serious again, frowning slightly. “Well, I would have told you if not for my father. He may seem like this very caring guy, and he is! But… he’s very homophobic.”

“Oh,” was all Hiccup could think to say, starting to understand Dagur a bit more. 

“I was afraid that whatever kindness and patience he had for me would disappear as soon as I told him, so I didn’t…” Dagur sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “And that was the main reason I bullied you. I really liked you, but couldn’t have. And then you were crushing hard on Astrid and that pissed me off. I cannot say it enough, I’m really, truly sorry for what an ass I’ve been.”

Hiccup shook his head and eyed the other in pity. “I know Dagur.”

“You don’t know how many times I wished I could go back in time and change it all.”

“What’s done is done, there’s no use in living in the past. All you can do now is move forward. Fix what mistakes you can.” The auburn placed a gentle and comforting hand on Dagur’s shoulder and gave him an earnest look. “From what it sounded like, you’ve already started with your family. Now me. So I think you’re doing some pretty good progress.”

The redhead gave a light smile as he reached up to cup his hand over the one on his shoulder. “Thanks Hiccup. You have no idea what that means to me coming from you.”

Hiccup felt his heart skip at the honest eyes staring back at him and he smiled in return, almost shyly. “To tell the truth, I kinda had a bit of a crush on you too before the bullying.” He blushed, but kept his gaze confidently on Dagur’s.

The redhead perked up this and looked a little stunned. “R-really?”

Hiccup couldn’t stop himself from bowing his head bashfully as he scratched his cheek with his free hand. “Yeah. I didn’t really know what it was because we were so young until puberty hit and by then… well, you know.”

“The bullying started,” Dagur finished, looking sad as he squeezed Hiccup’s hand that was still on his shoulder. He didn’t apologize again, having already said it enough times and received the auburn's acceptance for it.

“I’m beginning to finally understand you Dagur. Maybe not fully, but at least somewhat.” Hiccup removed his hand from underneath the redhead’s so he could cup Dagur's cheek, not meaning to give such an intimate touch. “I never hated you because I could tell there was something going on in your life. I didn’t know what, but I wished I could have helped. There were times where I would watch you and you had this far off gaze whenever you thought no one was looking.”

“There was nothing you could have done that would have made any difference. I was mentally ill and needed professional help. But thank you for thinking that. And thank you for not hating me.” Dagur tilted his head into the other’s hand and closed his eyes for a few moments, taking in the small moment.

Hiccup didn’t say anything else as he swallowed thickly, eyes becoming heavy as his heart raced. He shouldn’t feel like this so soon after breaking up with Astrid and so soon after making amends with Dagur. While his mind said this, his heart was telling otherwise. That it was alright. That they both needed this. That it was ok to be selfish for once. But wouldn’t he be taking advantage of Dagur in the state of mind he’s in? Or foolish in the state of mind Hiccup himself was in now?

His mind became blank as all rational thought left and Hiccup leaned in to kiss the redhead, the feelings he once had for Dagur resurfacing. Dagur’s eyes had been closed when Hiccup leaned in so he jumped when the auburn’s lips touched his. The redhead’s eyes widened as he pulled away, looking at Hiccup in confusion.

“Oh my god,” Hiccup whispered as he realized what he had just done. He had no right to push himself on Dagur. He had crossed a line, he knew he did. “I cant-I don’t… I don’t know why I did that.”

“… Maybe some of those old feelings you were talking about earlier never left, huh?” Dagur said, trying to tease but not coming off as one. When Hiccup didn’t say anything and looked away in embarrassment, Dagur asked, “what about Astrid?”

Hiccup scoffed without meaning to when her name was mentioned. He frowned as he shyly turned back to Dagur, but not fully looking at him. “She dumped me for somebody else a couple of months ago. Which I’m starting to think is a good thing because she’s become a major cunt since starting college.”

Dagur’s eyebrows rose in disbelief. At the fact Astrid dumped him or that he actually said a foul word, Hiccup didn’t know. “Language, Hiccup. That’s a first. I thought you and Astrid were the perfect couple,” the redhead said.

The auburn shrugged. “Guess I wasn’t enough for her.”

“Don’t ever think that. She’s fucked up if she thinks she’s found better. To me… no one can be better than you.”

“Are you flirting with me?” Hiccup asked again, this time with a flirtatious grin of his own. 

“Maybe. Is it working?” Dagur grinned back.

“Maybe."

“That’s surprising because of everything I did in the past.” The redhead was beginning to doubt himself.

Hiccup placed a hand over Dagur’s that sat on the counter and gave a gentle smile. “When you first walked in, I was a bit terrified. But now, sitting here, talking to you, seeing how much you’ve changed… old feelings are beginning to show up again.”

Dagur frowned lightly at the first part before brightening as the auburn continued to talk. “Can I say something bold… again?”

“Ok.”

“I still find you very attractive since I first met you. Even more so now. I mean, you are fucking hot.”

Hiccup let out a shy laugh and flushed, enjoying the other’s attention.

“And you play the piano? Since when?”

“Since I was a small child,” Hiccup answered.

Dagur shook his head as he smiled widely. “And you’re a fantastic engineer from what I remember. Why didn’t you go to college for that?”

“As much as I loved engineering, I wasn’t happy. Until I started working here and played the piano most nights. I quit college and began working here full time as a pianist and a waiter.”

The redhead nodded. “I can understand that.”

“What do you do?”

“I actually took over my father’s company. He left it to me in his will and it would be handed down to me once I was out of rehab. Course, a lot of the higher ups didn’t like that and tried to find ways to keep that from happening, but I fought tooth and nail to stay where I am. Still am.”

“That’s amazing. The taking over the company part. Sucks for the fighting for it.”

Dagur shrugged and loosened his tie before slipping it off and shoving it into his pants' pocket. “Doesn’t matter. They’re beginning to realize how hard headed I am. Still need to impress them.”

“Was that what tonight was?” Hiccup watched him and took a deep breath to calm himself, especially when the redhead unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt.

“Yup. I think I did a pretty good job. But I’m beginning to think Heather chose this place for a reason other than impressing my partners.” He gave the auburn a look that made Hiccup chuckle.

“Typical Heather. Funny, she told you everything about me, but never said anything about you to me.” It wasn’t funny, actually. He didn’t know why he said that, but didn’t correct himself.

“Well… I always asked about you,” Dagur answered lightly.

“And I never did,” Hiccup replied guiltily. Damn, he felt like shit now. He shouldn’t, after everything, but he did after all he’s learned tonight.

“Its ok, Hiccup. I get it. After… yeah. I think you had every right to forget about me.” The redhead grabbed the hand that was still on his so he could hold it between his own. “But… I’m still glad I got to see you again.”

“Yeah, me too.”

Dagur’s phone suddenly rang, ruining the moment. He let out an annoyed sigh and dug it from his suit’s jacket pocket. It softened when he saw the number’s picture spread across the screen. “Its Heather. I better get this.”

Hiccup motioned for him to go ahead and sat back as the redhead answered it.

“Hey… no I’m still here. Yes, with him. Yes, everything’s going good… No!!” Dagur shot up from his seat, knocking it over, as he looked embarrassed and blushed a bright red. “You can’t say stuff like that to me, you’re my sister! I’m not gonna do that, we just reacquainted ourselves tonight. Not like that you pervert! I’m hanging up now.” He hung up with a growl and looked over to see Hiccup watching him with an amused grin. “Sorry.” Dagur picked up the stool and set it back up.

The auburn chuckled as he leaned his side against he bar, resting his elbow on the counter top with his head in his hand. “No worries. I’ve been Heather’s friend for many years so I know how she can be.”

“Look… I hate to end this after we’ve just started getting to get good with each other, but I need to go. I have an early start tomorrow and I don’t want my partners to think any less of me than they already do. I’m sorry.” Dagur looked down at his phone that he tapped against his hand, looking a bit disappointed.

Hiccup felt the same disappointment, but understood. He smiled reassuringly as he stood up, standing mere inches away from him. “Its ok, I understand. Maybe when you have some free time we can do this again.”

Dagur let himself relax at this and smiled brightly. “Ok. I would really like that.”

“Me too.” Hiccup held out his hand towards the redhead’s phone and Dagur gave it to him. He put his number down before handing it back to the redhead. “Text me any time.”

“Ok.” Dagur gave a very pleased grin as he slipped his phone back in his pocket. “Ill see you later.”

“See you later.” Hiccup frowned when Dagur abruptly turned on his heel and began to make his way towards the front doors. “Excuse me, aren’t you forgetting something?”

Dagur turned back around with a confused look and patted himself down. “No, I don’t think so.”

Hiccup rolled his eyes and stalked forward. Once in front of the redhead, he grabbed the other’s collar and pulled him down to his mouth. Dagur made a sound of surprise that was muffled between them and when Hiccup pulled away, Dagur’s eyes were quite wide. The auburn winked and was about to walk away when Dagur grabbed him and pulled him back before pressing his mouth hungrily against Hiccup’s.  
Hiccup smiled into the kiss and lifted his hands up to run through red hair and grip the back of Dagur’s head. He readily opened his mouth when Dagur’s tongue asked and moaned at the slick muscle sliding in to play with his own. The redhead’s own large hands grasped his waist and held the auburn close to him as he dominated the kiss. Hiccup began to feel weak in the knees and wrapped his arms around Dagur’s shoulders to keep himself up. It’s been quite a while since a kiss made him feel like this.

Dagur pulled back with a wet smack and smiled down at Hiccup while the auburn let out a shaky breath. “Thank you.”

The auburn grinned lightly as he removed his arms. “It was my pleasure.”

“Well be doing this very soon.”

“Oh, I hope so.”

They chuckled, said their goodbyes, and Dagur left after one more short kiss. Hiccup left a few minutes after him, locking up the restaurant and went back home. He texted a thank you to Heather as soon as he got back to his apartment.

…

Hiccup had the day off the next day and slept in late. Well if people considered nine in the morning late. After using the bathroom and making a cup of coffee, he checked his phone to see that Dagur had sent him a text an hour ago. He smiled at the good morning text and sent one back, hoping Dagur wasn’t busy.

It appeared he wasn’t because the redhead soon texted him back within seconds.

*When is your lunch break?*

*Whenever. I have today off. Why?*

*Want to go out on a lunch date?*

Hmm bold. Hiccup smiled widely as he felt his heart stutter, excitement filling him. *Sure! What time?*

*1. Is that ok?*

*Yeah. Where did you want to eat?*

*There’s this little garden café a few blocks away from my work. Know it?*

*Know it? I love it! Heather used to bring me there all the time.*

*Should I be jealous?*

The auburn chuckled. *No. She’s like a little sister.*

*Ok. So I’ll see you at 1?*

*Yup.*

*Can I keep texting you? This meeting is boring.*

Hiccup shook his head in disbelief. *You’re texting during a meeting? Won’t you get in trouble?*

*I’m being very discreet. Besides, I can tell that everyone is bored too. One is about to nod off any second now.*

*What is the meeting about?*

*Boring useless stuff*

*It’s probably important stuff. You should at least listen to some of it just in case*

He could imagine the look of annoyance and disappointment on Dagur’s face.

*Fine. I’ll text you when it’s done*

*Ok. Bye*

*Bye*

Hiccup shook his head from where he laid on the couch, chuckling. He shouldn’t be feeling this way for someone who used to torment him so soon after making amends, but the auburn couldn’t stop the smile as he thought about Dagur. The way his body squirmed in excitement at seeing him again so soon. Sure, he thought about what if the redhead hadn’t actually changed and was being a really good actor to torment Hiccup once more, but if Heather allowed him back into her life, so could he. He trusted Heather’s judgement therefore he would trust Dagur.

A small playful growl interrupted his thoughts and he looked over to see his sleek black pitbull strutting towards him with its’ tail wagging. It paused to stretch and yawn before finishing its’ trek to the couch, jumping up to sit on Hiccup’s stomach, making the auburn let out an oomph. Despite missing its’ back left leg, it still was able to jump up with ease. Hiccup placed a hand on top of the dog’s head to give it a scratch behind one of its’ floppy ears.

“You hungry buddy?”

The dog boofed in response that yes, it indeed was hungry.

“Alright.” Hiccup stood up, the dog jumping off as soon as he began to move, and made his way to the kitchen. “What would like for breakfast Toothless?” He opened a cabinet above the counter and began pulling several cans of wet dog food down to show the pitt. “We have venison, beef, or salmon.”

The dog, Toothless, placed a paw on the salmon and barked loudly.

“Of course.” He rolled his eyes and began preparing the dog’s food. Toothless was a silly name, he knew, but he called the male dog that on purpose because of its’ many missing teeth thanks to infections from his time on the streets.  
Toothless was a stray that had hung around the neighborhood where Hiccup once lived and the people hated the pitbull because of his messy habits of taking food from trashcans, often leaving behind a mess, and were just plain afraid of him because of his breed.. Hiccup, though, liked the dog and often times tried to capture it with no luck. But one day, several very large dogs got out from their fenced yard and attacked Toothless, almost killing him if it wasn’t for Hiccup. The auburn took it to the vet without his father knowing and brought it back home to nurse it back to health. Uncle Gobber paid for the vet fee and promised to keep it a secret and Toothless had grown on the Hiccup.

Once healthy, Hiccup set the pit free and watched Toothless wobbly walk on three legs, the fourth had to be taken off due to so much damage, before pausing and looked back at the human. When Hiccup didn’t follow him outside, the dog came back and never left. Even when his father found out and threw the black thing outside, Toothless kept coming back. It wasn’t until Stoic realized how good Toothless was for Hiccup for emotional support throughout Dagur’s bullying days that Stoic finally let the dog stay. The dog eventually grew on him too.

Hiccup sat the dog dish down on the floor and Toothless greedily chowed down. His phone binged again and he quickly picked it up to see that he received a message from his mother. It was a just small text of good morning wishes to which he replied with his own.

….

Hiccup made it to the café five minutes early and found out that Dagur had already called in a reservation earlier this morning. Hiccup didn’t know the place did that. The host brought him upstairs to the roof where the best seating was and passed by Astrid on the way to his table close to the railings. Of course she was here, why wouldn’t she? She always came here to eat lunch. He pretended he didn’t see her, but was delighted in seeing her eyes widen in surprise from his peripheral.

Dagur wasn’t there yet, but Hiccup was a little early and the redhead did run a business; he couldn’t expect the redhead to drop everything for him. Hiccup asked for a glass of water when a waitress came and asked what he wanted to drink. He could feel eyes on him and knew it was Astrid, probably wondering why he was here. But he ignored her in favor of the view the balcony offered.

Fifteen minutes passed by and Hiccup was beginning to worry that maybe he was being stood up. That maybe Dagur really hadn’t changed after all. He waited another five minutes, waved off another waiter for the third time, and stood up to leave when a certain redhead made his appearance at the roof's door, looking a bit harried. Dagur quickly searched the the place before his eyes finally settled on Hiccup and his eyes closed in relief as he appeared to sigh.

“I am so sorry for being late,” Dagur said once he reached the table, looking sheepish. “I was sure you would have left by now. I wouldn’t have blamed you if you did.”

“Its ok, Dagur,” Hiccup said with a smile.

“I just kept getting stopped on my way out the door by people I cant afford to stiff just yet, though you’re more important than them-“

“Dagur,” Hiccup placed a calming hand over the redhead’s, “I said it’s alright. I understand. You have a lot to prove to the bored of your father’s business.”

Dagur’s tense shoulders sagged as he gave the auburn a relieved smile. “You’re too good to me. After everything I’ve done… I don’t deserve your kindness.”

“Everyone deserves a second chance.” Hiccup smiled gently and hesitantly squeezed Dagur’s hand.

The redhead turned his hand over so his palm was up and pressed against the auburn’s, cupping their hands together. “With this second chance, can we start over?”

Hiccup smiled brightly at this and nodded with a blush. “Of course.”

“Ok. Ok. Good… for the first part of my second chance with you, will you go out with me? I messed up before so I’m not wasting this chance for something I’ve always wanted. Will you give me a chance to be with you?”

The auburn froze as his face became bright red. It was something he had wanted to hear back in the day before Dagur got bad in his bullying. He gulped and looked down shyly as he pulled a strand behind his ear, smiling. “I would be honored to.”

Dagur beamed and held Hiccup’s hand in both of his. “Oh my god you have no idea how happy I am that you said yes. I for sure thought you were going to say no.”

“Maybe if you had asked before we started talking last night, I probably would have said no,” Hiccup answered truthfully. “But sitting there last night, getting to know you, even if it wasn’t much… it changed my view of you.”

“I am so glad for Heather’s interference now.”

The auburn snickered. “Me too.”

The rest of the lunch was spent eating delicious food and talking about themselves. Simple things like what their favorite color was, favorite movie, show, food. Off in the corner, Astrid watched them at first in surprise, then with a blank face. Then she left halfway through their meal. Hiccup hardly paid her any mind and enjoyed his lunch with Dagur, feeling butterflies fill his stomach as excitement buzzed through him.

… 

The first two dates were lunch dates that usually held light and joyful conversations. The third was at a very expensive restaurant and the conversation wasn’t as light. It started off as nothing before Dagur began talking about some things he had done in the past and the resentment he held for his father for being homophobic, his time at the rehabilitation center, and his time getting out of rehab before his run in with Hiccup. The auburn too spoke in-depth about his struggling relationship with his own father before he passed away and sadly, his emotions on what went on with him during Dagur’s bullying years. That night ended up being very emotional for both of them and were glad for the private setting.

By the fifth date, Hiccup was ready for more than just talking and the redhead could see that. But Dagur wanted to prove to the auburn he wasn’t in it for just sex, he was in it for all of it. Even the ugly parts. While they were physically ready, emotionally, they weren’t. Hiccup understood and accepted it wholeheartedly and found other ways to calm his libido down without the redhead’s help. Dagur wouldn’t even touch him other than holding hands for fear of getting out of hand.  
Whenever kissing became a bit heated, Dagur would stop it and put some space between them.

It hurt when the redhead pulled away, but Hiccup really did understand and made sure it didn’t show on his face. Whenever Dagur would ask if the auburn was alright, Hiccup would smile and say yes because he was alright. After everything Dagur had been through and how hard it was for the redhead to change himself into a better man, Hiccup had no right to sulk or give him the cold shoulder. Instead, the auburn would let them calm down while holding hands and talk or watch TV.

The next four months were pure bliss. Sure they had their moments where they did fight, one quite ugly, but they worked through it. Hiccup saw a future with Dagur and did his damnedest to show the redhead it. And Dagur… he was the perfect gentleman. Always wanting to pay for their meals, opening the door for the auburn, always trying to woo Hiccup no matter where they were. That actually got Dagur into some trouble because of their public affection.

During their second month together, Hiccup woke up to his mother calling him to go online and read the news. He did so and gaped wide eyed at what the first article said. It showed a picture of him and Dagur together, kissing out on the footsteps of Hiccup’s apartment building. Beneath it told all of Berk of how the redhead was once a drug addict and bully, a troublesome kid who over dosed and went to rehab for seven years. How much Dagur’s father would be disappointed in his son for being gay and how he didn’t deserve his father’s company.

Hiccup immediately left for the redhead’s house, still in sweats and a T-shirt. Dagur was a mess, having read the article and many others, and was on the floor, ready to cry. When Hiccup barged in with a look of worry, the redhead seemed to just melt and fall apart. Dagur thought that maybe Hiccup had gone to a journalist for revenge, but upon seeing his smaller lover and in such a state of dress and harried appearance, he knew the auburn didn’t do it and felt so relieved. Hiccup sat there on the floor with him, holding him as Dagur sobbed into his chest.

Hiccup had an inkling to who had outed the redhead because she always seemed to be there whenever they went out. Sure, the town pretty much knew that Dagur had been a druggy in his teenage years, but didn’t know everything after that. Now, because of her, the redhead was going to have a more difficult time integrating himself back into Berk life. When Dagur had finished crying and went to go take a shower, clean up, Hiccup dialed a number he had memorized and wished he never had to use it.

*Hello?*

God, just hearing her voice drove him into a fit of rage. “What the hell is wrong with you?!”

*Hiccup?*

“How could you do that?! You could have ruined his second chance and for what? Have you really changed so much that you no longer wish anybody any happiness?!” Hiccup tried to keep his voice down, but hearing her stumble with her words just made him more angry. 

*I was just trying to show you-* she started, but Hiccup cut her off.

“Show me what, that Dagur hadn’t changed at all?! Have you not been watching us the whole time we’ve been together? You’re always there wherever we are, surely you noticed something through that thick head of yours!”

*Look, Hiccup-*

“No! Let me tell you what I think. You broke up with me, expect me to respect your choices and yet cannot stand to see me happy with someone else. So you decide to try to break whatever happiness I had with Dagur for your own selfish reasons. And you know what? I’m glad we broke up because you turned into one big bitch.” He hung up and threw his phone onto the couch before rubbing his face angrily. He heard his phone go off and looked to see Astrid trying to call him. He ignored it. Let it rang.

Dagur hadn’t known who had outed him and Hiccup would have liked to keep it that way, but the auburn didn’t want to hide anything from the redhead and told him what happened. Dagur only nodded and called his sister for a journalist he could trust. He met with her later that day and the next morning Dagur was on the front page again, but with a story of his own. He admitted being a drug addict and being a bully, going to rehab and being gay, and being in love with Hiccup for the longest time. He talked of what he went through before, during, and after rehab. Of what his father was like despite being a kind man. The help he needed that no one provided for him before he went to rehab and how happy he was to make amends with his former victim turned boyfriend.

Things were difficult after that. People accusing Dagur hadn’t changed. The workplace became hard as his employees became hostile towards him and the bored would have fired him if they could, but Dagur owned the company and there was nothing they could do. Hiccup ended up staying at the redhead’s place most nights to comfort him. Dagur couldn’t snap during this time and needed the comfort of his lover to get him through it.

After a month of this, Hiccup himself finally snapped during one of his visits to Dagur’s office for lunch. For almost an hour, he listened to the people around them mutter to themselves, not all that quietly, saying some pretty nasty things of the redhead. After one particular comment, Hiccup exploded. He stood up on the round table in the building’s cafeteria that they were sitting at and went to town on the people. His was red with anger and his usually calm voice was loud. Many were shocked by his behavior and some even slouched in their seats in shame.

It was the biggest surprise to see their former mayor’s son (oops, did he forget to mention that before?) lose control of his anger. Once done, Hiccup hopped down, grabbed Dagur, and dragged him out of the building. The redhead devoured Hiccup’s mouth that night in appreciation. Admitting that the auburn’s anger turned him on. Work after that became easier.

Now, two weeks after their four month anniversary, Hiccup found himself seated on the bay window in Dagur’s overly large penthouse, watching large, heavy flakes fall from the darkened sky. He had a cup of hot tea in his hands as he curled up against the window, waiting for his lover’s car to show itself from down the street. Soft music played in the background from his battery powered speakers that his iPod was connected to and candles were set up everywhere. There was a power outage that would last an hour or two. The fireplace was going with an iron pot hung over it filled with old fashioned stew that his mother taught him not that long ago.

When the power had gone out, Hiccup packed a bag and hoofed it to Dagur’s home with Toothless beside him. While it wasn’t a long trek, the deep snow made it difficult to travel and it took longer to reach his lover’s home than it usually does. The auburn didn’t want to be alone in total darkness for who knows how long even with his dog and decided to risk getting lost in the blizzard to be with Dagur. But the redhead wasn’t home yet, meaning he was still trying to finish a few things or had gotten stuck.

The first guess was right for he saw the familiar headlights of his lover’s Jeep crawl up the hill and into the parking garage. Hiccup felt himself relax knowing Dagur was safe and made another warm cup of tea for the redhead. The door swung open several minutes later and Dagur walked through it tiredly, dropping his shoulder bag as soon as he closed the door. His eyes widened when he saw Hiccup, worry etching across his face as he unconsciously petted Toothless as it had become a habit whenever he walked through his or Hiccup’s door.

“You’re here? Wait, did you walk here?” Dagur asked, his voice getting louder with distress. He walked quickly over to Hiccup and looked the auburn over.

“I did and I’m fine. I could make my way here with my eyes closed, that’s how well I know the way.” Hiccup allowed the redhead to check him and smiled gently before giving the other a kiss. “Welcome home.”

“You shouldn’t have done that.”

Hiccup shrugged. “I didn’t want to be alone and I was worried about you. And I know you can take care of yourself,” he quickly added when Dagur’s mouth opened and then shut. “But you’re my boyfriend and I care about you.”

“I care about you too.” Dagur gave a small smile and kissed his lover before petting Toothless, jealous mutt, with a chuckle.

It’s amazing how far the two have come, Toothless and Dagur. When the redhead first went to Hiccup’s apartment, the dog was immediate to bare his teeth and growl threateningly. Obviously remembering Dagur from years past. The redhead may not have touched Hiccup when Toothless was around the auburn, but the pit remembered his human’s fear of the other and knew Dagur was a threat. Seeing the red haired man so close to Hiccup put Toothless in a defensive stance quickly in front of the auburn.

It took time before the pitbull even began to tolerate Dagur, let alone let him touch him. Now, this past two weeks, Toothless will not only allow Dagur to pet him, but will sit next to the redhead as well. Greet him at door and lick his hand like he would Hiccup. To Dagur, it was something he didn’t mind and even wrestled with the black dog some days.

“What is that delicious smell?” Dagur asked as he took in a deep whiff. 

“An old stew recipe passed down for generations,” Hiccup answered as he led his lover to the living room to sit him down on the couch. “Its almost done.”

“I haven’t had decent stew in a long time.” Dagur toed off his shoes, leaned back in the couch, and placed his feet on the coffee table.

Hiccup chuckled as he sat next to his lover and leaned against him. “You haven’t even tasted it yet.”

“I know good stew by the smell of it.”

“Hm.” Hiccup smiled softly as his head sat against the other’s shoulder. “How was your day?”

Dagur made a groan of annoyance as he let his head fall back. “Sucked, especially when the power went out. Mr. Fatty got so angry when I told everyone to head home. The power was out and the backup generator was broken, what else were they supposed to do? But, it turned me into hero of the day.”

“That’s good.” Hiccup closed his eyes as he listened to Dagur’s heartbeat, his breath slowing.

“I even yelled at fatty and embarrassed him in front of everyone. Let’s just say I’m probably going to have to watch my back more than I already am.”

“Mhm.”

“Oh I love this song!” Dagur jumped up, making Hiccup’s eyes snap open as he was suddenly jostled around.

The auburn found himself on his feet with Dagur spinning him around the room, humming to the soft background music. It was some old song that Hiccup forgot was even on his music player and the auburn was surprised his lover knew it, let alone love it. Hiccup smiled softly as he allowed Dagur to lead him around the room, glad for the lessons he was forced to do in his childhood years. If there was one thing the redhead liked to do, it was to dance with his smaller lover in his arms, something he learned while in rehab.

Hiccup looked up into Dagur’s bright eyes and felt his insides gush at how handsome the other looked even in the candle. He must have been making a face for Dagur suddenly chuckled and pressed his lips against the auburn’s. Hiccup smiled into the kiss as their movements slowed into gentle rocking back and forth, Dagur wrapping an arm behind Hiccup’s back and the other around his shoulders to run a hand through auburn hair. Hiccup’s hands clutched at the back of Dagur’s shirt and moaned, opening his mouth for the redhead’s tongue.

They breathed heavily through their noses and light wet smacking noises escaped between their mouths as their lips detached before pressing against each other again. Hiccup could feel himself getting excited as heat filled his loins and deep down he knew he was ready for this. Dagur must not have felt the same because he suddenly pulled away and held Hiccup at arms length, swallowing thickly. The auburn could see that the auburn was excited as well.

“I think it’s best we stop for now,” Dagur said, sounding a bit disappointed in his decision.

“No.”

The redhead furrowed his eyebrows and stared at the auburn in confusion. “What?”

Hiccup pushed Dagur’s hands off his shoulders so he could slide in close to the other’s person space and cup Dagur’s face between his hands. “I don’t want to stop. I’m ready just as much as I know you are.”

“But are you really, emotionally?” Dagur asked softly and leaned in to press his forehead to Hiccup’s. 

“Yes, because… I love you, Dagur.” 

After Astrid, Hiccup thought that he’d never feel the same way for someone else the way he did Astrid. But he was wrong; he felt more for Dagur than he ever did for her. He knew the moment he fell in love with the redhead when his heart began to pound and his face split into two from how large his grin was just from the thought of Dagur, but didn’t comprehend it until last night at a fundraiser gala the redhead was forced to go to. Hiccup was left alone at some point during the night when Dagur got caught up in a conversation with an old friend and the auburn needed something to drink. As he stood off to the side, he had stared at Dagur and felt his heart race as he smiled widely to himself before it became clear to him. Hiccup was deeply in love with Dagur.

“Really?” His voice was small and quiet as his eyes widened at Hiccup’s confession, moving his head back to stare at the auburn’s green pools, seeing the truth in them.

Hiccup nodded and smiled softly.

Dagur’s face split into a grin and he laughed as he scooped his smaller lover up into his arms and squeezed. “I love you too Hiccup! You have no idea how much I’ve longed to say that! I never said anything because I didn’t want to scare you and I wanted to wait until you said it first.”

The auburn said nothing, couldn’t as Dagur’s mouth captured his and was quick to deepen the kiss. Now that he knew they were going to go a lot further tonight spurned Hiccup on and let his voice out, grabbing and clutching at Dagur as if his life depended on it. The redhead gently pushed Hiccup down against the couch and the auburn wrapped his legs around Dagur’s hip, pulling his large lover close.

“Wait, I don’t have anything,” Dagur whispered after pulling away just a bit.

Hiccup lifted an eyebrow and gave the other a questioning look. 

“What? I was saving myself for you when we started going out.”

So Dagur hadn’t even touched himself for over four months? Hiccup reached into his back sweat pants’ pocket without a word and pulled out a couple of different sized condoms. 

“Coconut oil should work well enough and I know you have that.”

Dsgur scrambled to his feet and quickly ran into the kitchen, coming back with a large tub of coconut oil. “Can I undress you?”

“Have at it,” Hiccup chuckled and sat up so Dagur could slip off his baggy sweater. He gasped when the redhead was quick to latch onto a nipple when his shirt was pulled off.

It was a quick suck before Dagur pulled back to admire the pale skin that was hidden underneath the sweater. The redhead let out a shuddering breath as his eyes glazed over with lust and proceeded to slowly pull Hiccup’s sweat pants off, revealing the dark happy trail that spread out and framed his hardened cock. Hiccup was hard and the head was red, twitching beneath Dagur’s stare. 

When the pants slipped over the auburn’s feet and crumbled to the floor, Dagur stood up and began to pull at his clothes to quickly take them off, almost ripping his shirt in the process. The redhead ignored his socks in favor of kneeling on the floor in front of Hiccup and leaning in to capture the auburn’s lips, wrapping his arms around his smaller lover. Hiccup had stared at the short glimpse of Dagur’s dick before the redhead kissed him and he was impressed with the size. While not monstrous, it still looked thick.

“I don’t think I’ll last through foreplay, I need to be inside you,” Dagur whispered against Hiccup’s lips. “Can I?”

“As long as you stretch me out first,” Hiccup replied with a small chuckle.

Dagur nodded and sat back to grab the oil and open it, using a spoon to scoop some of the solid oil out since his hands were too big for the opening. The coconut oil was quick to melt against his warm fingers and he spread it over Hiccup’s hole before scooping up some more and spreading it along three fingers. He rubbed the auburn’s opening gently to soften him up before pushing in a thick finger, causing Hiccup to jump and gasp.

“Sorry, does it hurt?” Dagur asked as he paused.

“No, just been awhile since I last had another person’s fingers inside instead of my own. And yours are a little bit bigger than mine,” the auburn answered with a small grin, moaning when Dagur continued.

“Did you and Astrid… you know.”

“Use a strap on? A lot surprisingly.” Hiccup chuckled as the redhead’s eyes widened in shock. “I think she liked the power of being on top more than she liked pleasure. And listening to me cry out in pleasure was enough for her I think.”

Dagur’s eyebrows furrowed as a look of jealousy grew on his face and jammed his finger into Hiccup’s prostate, making the auburn cry out and tense up. “No more talk of that bitch. You’re with me now and I’ll show you a much better time.”

Hiccup would have chuckled if the redhead hadn’t started to abuse his prostate. He gasped and bowed his back, crying out in pleasure as he wrapped his legs around Dagur’s waist and dug his feet into the redhead’s ass. He clutched at the couch when Dagur added a second finger and bit his lip to quiet himself, but his larger lover was proving how good he was with his hands and his mouth dropped open again. Hiccup opened his eyes, he could see the concentration that settled across Dagur’s eyebrows and the want showing in those eyes.

Dagur added a third finger and calmed down his attack on Hiccup’s prostate to focus more on stretching the auburn, being careful and making sure it stayed pleasurable for his smaller lover. Hiccup was in heaven, he felt so good. Astrid had never taken the time to fully stretch him out or taken great care in his pleasure. Dagur was making good on his promise of being better than her.

The redhead pulled his fingers out, scooped some more oil onto his fingers to slide the liquid in to slick up Hiccup’s hole more, and spooned some more over his dick after rolling on a condom until Dagur’s length was dripping all over the floor and couch. Dagur pulled Hiccup close to the edge of the low couch, sliding his head down to rest in the corner of the couch where it rested against the armrest and back cushion. The redhead pushed the auburn’s legs apart and up so he could see what he was doing, grabbing his prick to hold it up as he pressed forward. There was little resistance as the head popped in, making both gasp; one in surprise and one in pleasure.

Dagur slowly pushed forward, taking Hiccup’s low, drawn out moan as a sign of assurance. He stopped once his hips pressed against Hiccup’s ass, fully inside, and waited patiently for the other’s ok. By the look on the auburn’s face, Dagur wouldn’t have to wait long. Hiccup’s eyes were glazed over and half lidded as they stared up at the redhead, face flushed, a small smile across it. Dagur had done such a good job in stretching his smaller lover open that there was only a small sting that was quickly dissipating with each heartbeat that made the redhead’s dick pulse inside him.

Hiccup nodded and Dagur began to slowly move, the auburn making small sounds of pleasure. The heat, the friction, the hard yet soft feel of the redhead’s dick was much better than any toy he or Astrid used on him and the slow thrusts was driving him crazy. Hiccup grasped at Dagur’s arms and threw his head back when his large lover suddenly thrust in harshly, pushing against his prostate firmly. The auburn felt very taken care of right now and voiced his pleasure out loud.

“Dagur, yes. Please, more. Yes! There! Ha, fuck. Nnng!”

The redhead picked up speed and did his best to slide in deeply, pressing his hips firmly against Hiccup. He was doing his best to make sure his smaller lover felt no pain and trying to hold off from coming first, but like he said before, he’s been saving himself for four months. Hiccup could see the strain on the redhead’s face and the sudden uneven rhythm of Dagur’s thrusts.

“It’s ok Dagur uh! Y-you can come,” Hiccup whispered around several moans.

“Not before you do,” Dagur grunted as he pressed his hips once more into Hiccup and held them there as he rotated his hips, grabbing a hold of the auburn’s leaking prick.

Hiccup’s back bowed and he wrapped his legs around Dagur, hooking his ankles together behind his large lover’s back. Hiccup wasn’t that far away from coming himself to be honest and with each rotate and pump of Dagur’s hand was drawing the auburn closer to orgasm. He grabbed the redhead’s shoulders and dragged him down until Dagur was fully pressed against his body, wrapping his arms around his larger lover. 

“Is this good?” Dagur asked against the other’s ear.

“Yes, very good,” Hiccup groaned out. “I’m gonna come soon.”

“Me too.”

“I love you."

“I love you too.”

Dagur suddenly pulled his hips back and began to fuck Hiccup earnestly, snapping his hips forward roughly and quickly. The auburn gasped in surprise before letting out a plethora of moans, cries, and gasps while holding onto Dagur tightly. Hiccup cursed quite a bit and even bit into the redhead’s shoulder as the pleasure started to become too much until finally the smaller lover exploded between them. His vision went white as he orgasmed and his whole body shook at the intensity of it, clenching down around Dagur. The redhead stilled above him and let out small moans as he came not too long after.

Dagur relaxed on top of Hiccup and both panted as they enjoyed the afterglow. Their bodies were damp with sweat and cum was beginning to cool down between them as well as the sweat. Hiccup rubbed Dagur’s back as he smiled gently to himself, swallowing thickly. After a few more long seconds, Dagur pulled back and slid his limp prick from Hiccup’s entrance, taking off the condom and tying it before throwing it onto the coffee table without a second thought.

Hiccup grinned up at Dagur when the redhead swiped damp auburn bangs from Hiccup’s forehead, still trying to catch his breath. Dagur leaned down and captured the auburn’s lips with his own, keeping it soft. Hiccup ran his hands through red hair and clutched at it as he tried to deepen it.

“We better stop or I’m going to get hard again and this time it’ll take a little longer before I come,” Dagur mumbled after pulling away a short distance.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow as he gave a sensual grin. “So? I could go another round. And this time, fuck me hard. I want you to bend me over and take me, fuck me until I can’t even think straight.”

Dagur’s eyes widened and swallowed loudly, his dick sprouting up quickly, something Hiccup never seen before. “Ok, but you asked for it.”

Hiccup said nothing, but smirked.

…

The honeymoon faze had begun. Whether they were at home or visiting each other’s work place, there was some form of sex done within closets, empty conference rooms, Dagur’s office, and even the bathroom at the restaurant. Jack would raise an eyebrow and give a teasing smirk when Hiccup would exit the bathroom first just in time for his break to end. The white haired man wouldn’t say anything, but the look on his face was enough.

Hiccup never felt so horny in his life and felt like someone had given his libido some kind of steroid because he constantly felt the need to feel Dagur inside him or at least come from the redhead’s touch. And Dagur didn’t seem to mind at all. But after a month, things finally calmed down to where Hiccup didn’t feel so needy for sex. They still had plenty of it, but not as much and not at work anymore. But that probably wouldn’t last long once they both pick up more shifts for the holidays.

Employees would take a week or weeks off to visit family in other parts of the country or a few even quit because they couldn’t handle the rush of tourists. Berk surprisingly got a lot of visitors during the holidays thanks to their yearly winter games and celebrations. Hiccup found himself working long hour days as a waiter then as pianist with hardly any time off.

With an influx of tourists came an increasing amount of rude people that Hiccup found himself having to take care of since he had more patience than his fellow employees. One of which was Astrid. Apparently Erett had dumped her when he somehow found out what Astrid had done to Dagur, telling his ex-girlfriend to shove off. That gave the guy a few extra points in Hiccup’s book. The woman started to give the auburn attitude more so now because she thought it was him who outed her to her boyfriend, which wasn’t true. He actually had no idea who else knew other than Dagur (he never said anything to her either) about what happened.

Astrid would come in every other day, different times and always when he was working the tables and in his section, harassing him over everything he did. Hiccup would just smile and pretend she didn’t get to him. He also got back at her by giving her terrible service, being slow at everything or giving her the wrong order. Hiccup missed the girl she used to be and wondered where she had gone, getting tired of this new Astrid.

One night, during one of his shifts where he was closing, Astrid was there and stayed there until she was the only one left. When Hiccup told the other employees to go ahead and go home, they readily agreed and left before they could get caught up in the tension growing in the air. As soon as he and Astrid were the last ones left, he brought her the bill and was about to walk away, hoping she would just leave, when she angrily called out his name.

Hiccup mentally sighed and prepared himself, turning around to face the woman with a blank face. “What?”

The blond seemed a little taken back by his sudden change in attitude. “Why did you do it?”

He gave a look of confusion and narrowed his eyes. “Do what?”

“You know what! Why did you tell Erett about what I did?!” she snarled, standing up sharply. Her chair fell back with her actions.

Hiccup let out an annoyed groan and rubbed his eyes with his right hand. “I’ve told you this so many times, I didn’t say anything.” He stressed the last three words out, getting tired of the same conversation. 

“I know you did it or at least Dagur because I know you told him. You did it because you wanted revenge. You did it because I know you’re willing to go that low.”

Hiccup tried to hold back his sudden burst of laughter, snorting, but the ridiculousness of the accusation was hysterical. “You think that I would really stoop that low to ruin your happiness? The same thing you tried to do to me? You obviously don’t know me if you actually think that. I surely don’t know who you are anymore. You’ve changed, Astrid, and not for the better. I don’t know what happened to you, but I do know I don’t want to know this new you. Now please leave, don’t even bother paying.”

Astrid sputtered, angry, but then gave up on finding words and left. Hiccup cleaned up the table, washed it, and cleaned the dishes before locking up once he checked everything was in order. Dagur would probably still be at work so the auburn went to his apartment, checked up on Toothless, and took a long hot shower. After that, he laid down on the couch to fall asleep to TV reruns.

He never saw Astrid again, having heard a few weeks later that she had quit college and moved somewhere warmer where her uncle lived. She left two days after Christmas and with hardly a goodbye to her parents. It would be years later that he would hear about her getting married after getting pregnant with her current boyfriend. Right now, though, Hiccup was glad to not have to see her anymore and sad at her leaving because they were once good friends.  
...

“You ok?” Dagur’s voice had Hiccup jostled out of his thoughts.

“Uh, yeah. I’m fine, just thinking,” the auburn whispered, his eyes staring at the large red numbers of his clock and his back to his lover.

Dagur rolled over onto his side and spooned Hiccup to his chest. “Well your thinking woke me up. What is it?”

“Its nothing, go back to sleep.”

Dagur let out a tired sigh and nuzzled his nose into the back of Hiccup’s neck. “Ok, if you’re sure.”

“I'm sure.”

“Good night. I love you.”

Hiccup’s heart swelled and he smiled gently in the darkness. Forget Astrid, she made her choice. He had Dagur now and that was all he needed. “I love you too.”

More than he had ever felt for anyone. A once tormentor turned lover… what kind of demented turn of events is that? Whatever, it didn’t matter anymore. They all had changed, some better than others and Hiccup couldn’t be more thankful for his run in with Dagur all those months ago. His life had never felt so fulfilling or meaningful until the redhead showed back up in his life and Hiccup couldn’t be anymore happier than he felt at this time.

“I love you,” Hiccup repeated, but a snore was his answer. He chuckled and relaxed in the other’s hold, falling asleep.


End file.
